SkullKnightmon
Summary SkullKnightmon is an elder brother who exchanged cups of brotherhood with Deadly Axemon. As a knight that excels in cunning, its behavior is based on its policy, "Those who are knights must fight. Even more importantly than fighting, they must win," and it places great importance on attaining a victorious outcome at any rate. In order to achieve that, it will unabashedly use all means, no matter how underhanded. It specializes in combat that capitalizes on the size of its body, and the manner in which it dives at the opponent's chest, swinging its "Spear Needle", shows off actions one would not expect from a knight that has forgotten its pride. He is one of the antagonist in Xros Wars, being the founder and leader of Team Twilight. He is also revealed to be the younger brother of Bagramon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, Possibly 4-A Name: SkullKnightmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but are regarded as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Undead Attribute-less Digimon, the leader of Team Twilight Powers and Abilities: SkullKnightmon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Spear Mastery, Martial Arts, Metal Manipulation, Summoning, Energy Manipulation, Aura, Air Manipulation, Flight, Time Manipulation (In the forms of Time Stop and Erasure/Destruction), Time Travel, Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Reality Warping, Can lower the resistance to Metal and Energy based skills with Raging Machine, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Death Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation via Idle Bubble, Life Manipulation (Can steal one's life force), Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Night Raid (The bats disappear into the opponent's bodies an destroys to foe's data from the inside out by deleting their data along with the victim's). Pit Crusher and Blood Sucking (Bloodsucking in Digimon revolves around having one's information drawn out, their vital functions ceasing and them dying), Telekinesis and Telepathy, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Can create and control bats)), Status Effect Inducement, Portal Creation (Can create portals out of bats), Petrification, Weather Manipulation, Madness Inducement (Can drive others to utter insanity), Resurrection (Has the ability to revive data), Invisibility, Memory Manipulation, Information Manipulation via Magic, Duplication (Inherited from Kuramon. Can duplicate himself thousands of times in seconds), Life Draining, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Mind Control, Transmutation, Phasing, Healing, Dream Manipulation, Limited Probability Manipulation via Destroyer, Fear Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation,Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, Possibly Multi-Solar System level (Should be at least be comparable to the likes of Shoutmon and Ballistamon, who could easily defeat the likes of Mammon) Speed: Relativistic with FTL reactions (Should at least be comparable to Perfect level Digimon such as Knightmon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Star level, Possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range, higher with projectiles Standard Equipment: Spear Needle Intelligence: Genius Intelligence. Skullknightmon is the founder and true leader of the army, Twilight. Is a knight that excels in cunning, its behavior is based on its policy, "Those who are knights must fight. Even more importantly than fighting, they must win," and it places great importance on attaining a victorious outcome at any rate. In order to achieve that, it will unabashedly use all means, no matter how underhanded. This underhanded nature shows as he controls Amano Nene with his lies and false promises in order to use the power of DigiXros for himself and to create the Darkness Loader. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Skullknightmon *'Spear Needle' *'Breast-eye Wink' Notable Inherited Skills *'Berserk Sword:' Swings its greatsword like a berserker, cutting everything in two with a single stroke. *'The Duel:' Slashes with its sword to send a spinning blade of air at the enemy. *'Grand Smash:' Blows the opponent away with its sword instead of cutting them. *'Night Raid:' Unleashes a cloud of Familiar Bats at its enemy. *'Bloody Stream:' Attacks by using a stream of red energy as a whip. *'Nightmare Wave:' Emits a dark wave that hypnotizes the enemy, either amplifying their doubts and driving them mad or putting them to sleep. *'Chrono Breaker:' Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time. *'Idle Bubble:' Launches a bubble that puts the foe to sleep immediately. Note: Skullknightmon inherits abilities from Knightmon, Myotismon and Chrysalimon . Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Dark Meta Knight (Kirby) Dark Meta Knight's profile (Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Digimon Category:Knights Category:Spear Users Category:Monsters Category:Leaders Category:Undead Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sound Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Death Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Life Users Category:Information Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Animal Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hackers Category:Absorption Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 4